Degenerate into Fables
by hermitstull
Summary: Earth, missing for centuries thanks to war and neglect has suddenly resurfaced. Has the long lost home planet been found or is someone playing the ultimate power game? It's up to a dedicated team of Officers to find the truth at the heart of the story. (A repost from AO3 in case you missed it)
1. Chapter 1

"And a good morning to you too," Dee grinned. "Get much sleep last night?"

"Fuck off," HG replied with a smirk, clutching her cup of coffee like her life depended on hit. She let her heavy work bag drop to the floor.

"So who was it? The waitress or the bartender?" Dee picked up a file from her desk, flipping it open.

"Both."

"Damn girl! How do you always manage to find quality action on this hunk of junk?"

"It's a secret, passed down from generation to generation in the Wells family."

"I bet."

HG relaxed into the office chair and sipped her coffee. It wasn't so bad, living on this station about as far from the home world as you could get. She'd been sent here as a punishment but had grown quite fond of her life in the past few years.

"So what's on the agenda today? Any good cases come in overnight?"

"Nope," Dee lifted the file in her hand. "Mine dispute," she set the file down and picked up another. "Mine dispute." Then another, "and a domestic."

"Wolcott said he landed an illegal racing crew a couple of light years over," HG leaned forward a bit. "He's willing to trade it for a favor from you."

"Hmm, we'll see. Did he tell you what he wanted?"

"No but I'm sure it's a dozy." Dee looked behind her partner. "Well speak of the devil. Wolcott what brings you over to this side of the office?"

"Charlie's called a meeting. Starting in five."

"Yippee." Dee murmured as she stood.

"So Billy," HG's eyes sparkled. "I hear you have a racing ring investigation you're willing to trade…"

"Good morning," Charlie said loudly as HG plopped down next to Wolcott. "Let's get right to it. We've got a big one that just landed in our sector kiddos. HQ has been tracking an illegal antiquities ring for months and it seems they have begun to run traffic out of this sector. From what HQ can tell this is some pretty serious stuff."

" Such as?" McShane asked from the doorway.

"The kind of stuff that gets you killed," Charlie replied bluntly. He pulled out his small reading glasses and opened a file. "This crew has been running for a while, starting small with black market stuff." He paused, "then some stuff from over by Orion."

A murmur when through the room. Orion has been off limits since the Great War that scattered humanity across the galaxy.

"And now," HG asked, bringing the assembled officers back on point.

"Stuff from Earth," Charlie replied evenly.

The room erupted into comments of disbelief. Earth, the fabled home world of the human race had been lost for millennia, most likely destroyed. There was no way that after thousands of years that someone had found it.

HG looked over at her partner Dee who was standing next to McShane. She arched an eyebrow, the other woman shrugged her shoulders.

"HQ is sending a team to help with this case that'll be here the day after tomorrow," Charlie said after the room had quieted. "Part of the task force from the home world that's been on this situation from day one. Todd has already processed the advanced data and it will be waiting at your desk terminals after the meeting. If you're not currently handling a level one case, this is your new assignment. Dismissed."

"Earth," Wolcott looked over at HG. "How is that even possible?"

"It's probably another forgery kid," Dee fell in step with the pair as they headed back to the desk area. "Traders have been claiming they have stuff from there for years. It's always been proved a fake."

"Well with this case I guess I won't need that trade then HG," Wolcott stopped at his desk. "Thanks anyway."

"I'll still help you Billy," HG smiled. "As we agreed."

"So what'd you promise the kid HG?"

HG sat down and turned on her terminal. "He is wooing a young gentleman from the engineering team and has asked for my help in cooking dinner."

"You're such a softy."

"I am no such thing."

Dee continued to chuckle as she opened her terminal and pulled up the decrypted files sent over from HQ. On the first page it listed the personnel handling the case.

"Dude," Dee asked quietly, looking over at her queasy looking partner. "Are you gonna be okay with this?"

HG swallowed. "I suppose I have to be. I mean, she forgave me years ago for what happened to her husband."

"Okay."

HG looked down, unable to meet her friend's eyes. Yes, Myka Bering had forgiven her years ago the death of her husband and HG's partner. They were fine officers and HG had done all that she could to prevent his death.

The thing was, she'd never forgiven herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Upon further investigation we find that the death of Officer Samson Marino was in the line of duty. We further find that the actions of Officer Helena Wells, while not criminal, to be negligent and were a factor in Officer Marino's death._

_In consideration for Officer Wells's past contributions, we hereby rule that she is to be transferred to Station Zeta Omicron effectively immediately._

* * *

"HG," Todd looked over at McShane and Dee. He said her name again with no response.

"Officer Wells," McShane barked, causing the other woman to jump.

"You okay?" Dee asked sitting down across from the other woman. Todd and McShane sat next to her at their table at the Washed Out. It was their post work ritual to grab a quick drink at the bar and discuss the day.

And today had been quite eventful.

"Sorry," she mentally shook herself. "Caught up with the case, that's all."

Dee pursed her lips, declining to comment.

"When does the other team arrive?" Todd asked.

"Day or so," McShane took a sip of his beer. "Seems that this Officer Bering, our main liaison, is some sort of superstar too, so things should be extra fun."

_If you only knew,_ HG thought.

"I was doing a bit of research today in the lab after decrypting that transmission. Buzz on the net is that this antiquities ring has put quite a few dangerous items into play. One blew up part of Trade Commission HQ."

"Killed the Vice Commissioner and three of her assistants," Dee leaned back in her chair. "I remember reading about that a couple of months ago."

"Did HQ rule that an accident? Something about a blown power coupling?" McShane looked at Todd.

"That's what the top data says," the tech grinned. "But when you did deeper you see the unfiltered chain of information a ton of discrepancies pop up."

"So why would HQ want to cover things up?" Dee asked. "If Captain Conspiracy in correct."

McShane chuckled. Todd rolled his eyes.

"They knew," HG replied softly. She looked over at her friends, "or at least someone had an idea. And they failed to stop it in time."

"Or an inside job."

"Perhaps Todd," HG looked down and fiddled with the coaster under her drink. "Of course this is all wild speculation at the moment. There was nothing in the files today that indicated more than the smuggling ring."

"What about the team?" Todd looked at the officers. "Do you guys know anything about them?"

"HG," McShane added, "didn't you work with Bering?"

"Her husband," it was bound to come up sometime. The only reason Dee knew the details was thanks to a night of too many drinks and confessions. "He and I were partners for several years in Capital City as part of Major Crimes."

"That's the elite squad," Dee explained to Todd.

"Yes. Myka, Officer Bering, worked in Investigations since she and Sam weren't allowed in the same division. But the three of us were quite close." HG paused.

"But," McShane prompted.

"Officer Marino was killed in the line of duty. A bust gone wrong, as it were," Helena swallowed. "After the investigation I was transferred here. And it seems Officer Bering finally moved to Major Crimes."

"Wow," Todd leaned forward and patted HG on the hand. "That must have been rough."

"Well," HG swallowed, "it's all in the past now." She gave the young tech a small smile.

"Have you spoken to Officer Bering since that time?" McShane asked. "Will you two be able to work together?"

"Be assured Duncan we will have no problem working together. I haven't spoken to her in quite some time, but we did leave things on good terms."

The feeling of Myka, shoving her roughly against a wall in her tiny apartment, their lips meeting in a desperate embrace flashed through Helena's mind.

"Sorry I'm late," Wolcott's cheerful voice pulled Helena out of her memories. "What did I miss?" he asked, pulling up another chair.

"Todd's conspiracies," Dee offered. "And HG drifting off into space, so not much."

HG snorted and Todd smacked Dee lightly on the shoulder.

Myka quickly slipped the picture she'd been staring at into the book she was allegedly reading and set the well worn item down on the end table.

The knock at her cabin door sounded again.

"Coming," she called. It was probably Pete or Claudia with another attempt to pull her out of 'Mykabot' mode as they like to call it when she was focused on a task.

"Officer Crowley," Myka greeted. "Is something wrong?"

"No," the older man smiled. "May I come in?"

"Yes. Sorry sir." Myka stepped back.

"Relax Officer, this isn't an official visit. We'll be arriving at Zeta Omicron soon and I wanted to see how you are feeling."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"How you are feeling about seeing Officer Wells again? I know you're history with the woman and I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be an issue."

"Why would it be an issue sir?" Myka asked. "Sam's death was ruled in the line of duty. And it was many years ago."

"Many consider her partially responsible for your husband's death. There were some at the time that thought a transfer was far too lenient a punishment."

"I am not one of those people," Myka's voice was firm. "Helena was, is, an excellent Officer. I reviewed that case myself sir, and I have no issues about working with her again."

Crowley searched her face for a moment. "Very well. The captain has informed me we'll be arriving at the station in a couple of hours."

"I'll be ready sir." Myka nodded.

She stood for a moment after the door slid shut, allowing her mind to flash back to the last time she'd spoken with Helena Wells. It was the evening before the other woman left Capital City. HG had called, saying she had a few items of Sam's that Myka would want.

At that point in had been six months since he husband's death. Six months of guilt over the feeling of relief that he was gone and she was free of the loveless marriage. Six months of fear for her best friend as she watched Helena undergo evaluation after evaluation.

Six months of allowing the feelings she'd been suppressing to sprout and grow inside her.

That night, that last night she'd finally acted and Helena had responded with equal fervor. One kiss. One kiss was all they had shared but it had changed Myka's world.

Then destroyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

DIF 3

"Welcome," Chief Engineer Nielson paused, "to station Zeta Omicron."

"Thank you," Officer Crowley scanned the empty causeway. "I was under the impression that the Station Chief was meeting us?"

"Mr. Kosan was called in to settle a mining dispute in the Belt. He should be back by morning." Nonplussed, the shorter man held out his hand. "Arthur Nielson, Chief Engineer for this station. And this is my second in command, Specialist Jinks."

A slim man with short reddish brown hair grinned broadly.

"We're here to get you settled. It's night watch now so the grand tour will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Fine," Crowley huffed, dropping his bag. "Lead on."

"Um," Nielson pulled back his hand. "Okay, this way then."

After a brief look, Jinks grabbed the dropped bag.

"Well," Pete said as the rest of the team fell in behind Officer Crowley, "I suppose there are worse places."

Claudia snorted, "Not by much."

"Zeta Omicron is the first deep space stations created," Specialist Jinks looked over his shoulder at the Officers. "Parts of this station date back to the Old Republic."

"I don't doubt it," Pete mumbled.

"Have some respect guys," Myka chimed in. Yes, the station was old and worn, but it was clean. Cleaner than many of the transit stations on Capital Planet. The engineering team obviously cared a great deal. "We inside a piece of living history."

"Thank you, Officer," Jinks trailed off.

"Officer Bering."

"Ah," Jinks nodded.

Myka stole a quick glace back a Pete and Claudia who were chatting with Officer Harkness before she spoke again.

"You've heard of me?"

The man blushed a little, caught. "Just recently. The station has been buzzing with rumors about your visit. You'll be working with my friend, who's an Officer."

Myka's heart sped up, wondering if this man knew Helena.

The arrival at their quarters ended the moment.

"Bering and Donovan, this one is yours," Chief Nielson pointed to the door on the left side of the hall. "Lattimer and Harkness, you'll be across the hall. Officer Crowley you're in the Command Suite, one deck up."

"I will see you all at 0800 for the briefing with this station's Officers." Crowley said before following Chief Nielson.

"Goodnight," Specialist Jinks called to Myka as he hurried to catch up.

"Made a new friend?" Claudia asked punching the door code.

"Can't have too many," Myka replied, following the shorter woman into their shared quarters. "On this case, we'll need it."

* * *

HG heard the hiss of the door behind her, signaling someone else entering the work out area. Sighing, she fumbled for her earpieces. One of the reasons she chose to exercise early was the peace and quiet, especially when she planned for a long run to shake off the tension she'd been feeling.

Hopefully a long run, coupled with a long day would allow her to sleep that night. Last evening had been fitful and did little to help her disposition.

She paid little attention to the man as he got onto the machine right next to hers. Glancing over, she didn't recognize him. He was about Wolcott's height and a somewhat athletic build. He had a tattoo on his forearm that she quickly recognized.

_One of the Officers from the home world. Great._

She pressed play on her earpiece hoping to avoid a conversation before their needed to be one.

"So," HG cringed as the man spoke, "is it always this packed in the morning?"

Not breaking stride, she pulled out one of her earpieces to reply. "Yes."

She turned back, hoping her terse answer would be enough.

"I suppose it's easier to get to the equipment," the man droned on has he leisurely jogged alongside her on the treadmill. "And less smelly."

HG remained silent.

Just as her mind began to wander and she reached to turn on her earpiece again...

"So what else to you do around here for fun?" He asked, "other than work out?"

"Hunt down the bad guys," she sassed back, letting her annoyance show.

"Cool," the man grinned, unfazed. "So do I."

* * *

"Nice to see the years haven't changed you Lattimer," Dee reached around the man for a pastry. "Still guarding the breakfast tray with your life."

"Hardy har-har," Pete said around a mouth full of food. "And here I hoped that being stationed at the end of the galaxy had softened your rough edges."

"Never," Dee smiled, shaking his hand. "It's been what, six years now?"

"At least. I thought you'd be off this bucket by now."

"It's not so bad," Dee replied sliding in next to him.

"I met one of your team this morning. Dark hair, pale skin, sunny disposition."

"Ah," Dee nodded. "And how did you and Officer Wells get on? She's not a fan of having her morning ritual disrupted."

"I thought people from her part of the home world were known for their charm." He took a sip of his coffee. Dee chuckled.

"So you know she and Agent Bering have a history." Pete began.

"Lattimer is this your not so subtle way of asking if I think they can work together?"

"Well, not as subtle as I thought."

"They'll be fine."

* * *

Myka scanned the room full of Officers and techs, not seeing Helena. Wells was on the list of Officers selected to team with her group from the home world. Maybe there had been a last minute change.

Helena was many things, but late to meetings wasn't one of them.

Officer Crowley looked down at his time piece and nodded to a balding older man in glasses.

"Grab a seat kids. Let's get this show on the road."

Myka felt her chest constrict as Helena slipped in just before another officer closed the door. She glanced away before their eyes met.

Officer Bering was second in command on this task force and she needed to focus.

HG took a spot next to McShane along the back wall of the briefing room. He quirked a brow at her almost late arrival, "Having a bit of an off morning?"

HG rolled her eyes in reply.

Settling in as Charlie began to drone on about the importance of interdepartmental cooperation, HG scanned the room. Dee was seated next to the Officer she'd met this morning, Lattimer. They appeared to be old friends which wasn't surprising given her current partners many years of service.

Todd was seated next to a young woman with unnaturally bright red hair, both having their work tablets out. From their body language HG could tell they would soon be fast friends.

Wolcott sat as close to the front as usual. He still had a bit of eagerness to him and technically he was still 'the new guy' only having been on the station a couple of years. She often wondered what the lovely young man had done to get sent to the end of the universe so early in his career.

Finally, HG allowed herself to look at the very front of the room.

Myka looked as beautiful as she remembered, maybe more so. The years had treated her very well. She had a new aura about her, a new inner strength that Helena hadn't seen before.

Then their eyes met and for a moment the world faded away. HG almost didn't hear her name called by Charlie as he introduced his team.

She raised her hand just in time, ignoring the pointed looks from her friends.

"Not a word Duncan," she growled. "Not. A. Word."

McShane coughed to cover his laugh.

For all of mankind's many technical advances, nothing could ever quite replace a slide show presentation. The room was dark and Myka's smooth voice was lulling an already weary HG towards sleep.

She had read though the file yesterday and discussed it at length after work with her friends, so most of what she was hearing was on repeat. Three years ago, an artifact of unusual rarity was put up for sale from a relatively small auction house. The item, a 22nd century recording device was one of only five know to exist. Even more amazing, there was active data still accessible.

Museums and universities clamored for access, but the auction house refused and the item was sold to a collection on the Gemini Colony.

A couple of months later, another rare device from the 25th century surfaced from the same but now not quite as small auction house. Again the antiquities market went into frenzy over the news. And so the pattern had repeated itself on a regular basis.

What drew the attention of Officers was during the transport of the fourth item, deaths occurred. A routine investigate traced the auction house to a well known crime syndicate. But the case came up a dead end.

But another mysterious death occurred and the dead case found its way into Major Crimes. It fell to Officer Bering who assembled a small team that was able to trace the transaction routes to the Orion sector. Suddenly the small team became much larger just as a cache of extremely rare 21st century artifacts were revealed. Items so fantastical (what was an iPhone anyway) that many were assumed to be fake.

But as always, the items were independently verified as authentic.

And also from Earth.

Myka's team had traced the transport route to this station when the trail went cold. Command had made this a priority one case and set key members of the team to Zeta Omicron to explore any and all possible leads. Despite its age, the station was still considered part of the frontier, light years from the home world, with only a few barely inhabitable planets within a day's travel.

What kept this part of space populated were several large asteroid belts that housed mining operations from the massive Retrograde belt a couple of light years over to the small clusters of rocks known as The Thornbush. There were dozens of unnamed asteroid collections that prospectors continued to mine in hopes of striking it rich with ores that fueled what was left of the Old Republic.

She, Dee and Wolcott had a running dialogue about why this particular area of space had the highest concentration of rocks currently on space charts.

_If one of the smaller collections happened to be what was left of Earth…_

HG's thoughts trailed off when the lights turned back up. Officer Bering had finished her presentation and the lead, an older man silver hair named Crowley was speaking.

"Our first task with be interviewing several of the names on the watch list. These are people who have been associated with the Denali crime syndicate."

His dark eyes met HG's, "Wells, are you interviewing skills as sharp as they were in Capital City?"

"More so sir."

"Then you'll head up this part of the investigation. " He held up a file, "I'm assigning you Lattimer, Wolcott and McShane to assist."

"Turnaround time sir?"

"As quickly as possible," Crowley replied. "We'll need to follow up on anyone who is deemed suspicious."

"Bering and Olivaw, you two will work through the ship manifests and transfer requests," Crowley held up another folder, "to see if any irregularities show themselves."

"Harkness, I want you with the Techs, sorting through data transmissions in and out of the station."

"Glad I got the paperwork," Dee stage whispered to Pete, causing Crowley to give the pair a stern look.

"We will meet again today at 1800 to share findings. Dismissed."

"Vincent, as charming as ever," Dee said to Pete as the Officers stood and stretched.

"Yeah," Pete agreed, "we all thought Myka would lead this team but he got added last minute."

"Was he even working on the case?"

"Over in the Soho province, where the auction house was based. He just came to Capital City a few weeks ago."

"Hmm," the pair reached the pastry table.

"Any advice on working with Wells?" Pete asked as Dee filled up her coffee cup.

She glanced over at the woman who was looking over the folder with Wolcott and McShane.

"Take it easy on the jokes, at least in the beginning. Remember not all women fall for the Lattimer charm."

"It worked on you."

"It did?" Dee replied as she stepped away.

* * *

"Well it looks like it's us and some paperwork," Dee greeted. She held out her hand. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"It's nice to meet you Officer Olivaw."

"It's Dee. No one calls me Olivaw."

"Then I insist you call me Myka."

Dee could see what HG saw in this woman. She was quite lovely.

"Well Myka, let get to it then. I know of a little used interrogation room that would be an excellent base of operations."

"Plus," she offered, grabbing a stack of files. "There's a nearby exit to the Promenade, right by a great food stand."

* * *

HG sat down in the second less used break room with her team. She knew what to expect from McShane and Wolcott. Lattimer would be the wild card.

"We've got quite a few names on this list," she began. "Lattimer who are the top priorities?"

"Or did Crowley give you any," McShane grumbled.

"Officer Bering actually put this together," Pete scanned the names. "Knowing her, they are listed in order of priority. We need to focus in on the top 10, the rest, not so much."

"Why are they on their then?" Wolcott asked.

"Because she is through," HG replied. "And doesn't leave an angle uncovered."

She looked at Pete who nodded.

"I hope that Crowley knows that half of these work in The Thornbush," McShane continued to look at the names. "I recognize them half of them from ongoing mining disputes. Kosan went out there yesterday to settle one between number two and seven."

"Shamus Miller, number two" Wolcott began, "has been working out there for years. I went out there about six months ago on a dispute claim."

"Salty bugger," McShane agreed.

"I had the fortune of dealing with number seven a few weeks ago," HG looked over the list once again. "Dustin Paige. New to the area, moved here from Capricorn Six. He's like a young Tom Selby."

"Lord," Wolcott laughed. "How did you make it out of their unscathed."

"Dee worked her magic. I was ready to throttle the tosser within five minutes of meeting the man."

"I'll speak with transport," Wells stood "and arrange a shuttles out to the Thornbush. McShane and Wolcott take Miller. Lattimer and I will interview Paige. Wolly, can send a request to Kosan's office to see if he's back?"

"Will do." He stood and left the room.

"I'll be back shortly."

"HG can you?" McShane asked.

"I already planned on it," she grinned. "Make sure and fill Lattimer in on all of the charms of the Thrornbush."

"Wow," Pete's head was spinning from how quickly Wells had put together a plan of attack for the day. "Is she always like that?"

"She's going easy on you," McShane leaned back. "I'm surprised we're not doing this debrief while on our way to the shuttle bay."

"Damn. I'd heard she's…"

"Forget about what you've heard," McShane cut him off, giving Pete a hard look. "So let's chat a bit about the Thornbush…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that was a dead end," Pete reached for his suit and began putting it on.

"Maybe," HG replied. She had allowed Officer Lattimer to question Mr. Paige about some of his recent transactions while she observed. He certainly was quite rude, but there was more to it.

"Before we get back to the shuttle I'd like to inspect the grounds a bit," Helena looked over at Pete.

"What," he cradled it in his arms, "do you suspect something?"

"Call it a hunch," she finished zipping up her suit, pressing the auto seal button that made it air tight. "He was too pleasant this time."

"That guy, too nice," Pete's muffled voice filtered into her helmet. "He called you a,"

"There is no need to repeat such language Officer Lattimer," HG cut him off. "Now follow me, no dawdling."

Pete dutifully followed the other officer out of the air lock and out onto the unnamed asteroid. Luckily it was one of the larger ones that had a bit of gravity, so walking on it was only somewhat difficult. It had been some time since Officer Lattimer had spent time in space so it was slow at first. After a few minutes he found his space legs and was able to keep up with the more agile Officer.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" He asked as HG lead them towards what looked to be an abandoned mine shaft.

"In my early days I worked in Old City," HG slowed as she approached the block entrance. "There was a gang that developed an ingenious method of using the abandoned transit tunnels to carry out their illegal activities. They were able to fool inspectors and scanners for many years."

"So how were they caught?"

"Close observation of one of the tunnel's exits," HG mumbled. "You had to hit certain spots in the correct sequence in order for the doorway to show itself. It really was quite brilliant."

Pete watched as the other Officer touched the rock pile that blocked the shaft in a seemingly random order. He jumped back as he felt the ground begin to rumble as the pile shifted slightly.

"I notice while reading up on Paige that he grew up in Old City," HG explained, "he would have been a child during the time, but that gang was quite well known."

"You mean the Zephyrs?" Pete's eyebrows rose. "You busted that ring?"

"It was the only way to advance out of Old City," HG shrugged her shoulders. "Come now, let's see what Mr. Paige has hidden away so cleverly."

* * *

Myka's set down another transport log, shutting her eyes for a moment. Dee had left to grab them a mid afternoon snack (that hopefully included coffee) so the Officer found herself alone for the time being.

Earth, she felt a bit of a thrill even thinking about the lost planet, the world that had given birth to humanity. Growing up as the eldest child of one of the top Archivists at Bailey University, she knew more than what the average citizen did about the history of their people.

The hyper-drive had been successfully tested in the mid 22nd century, which allowed for the first expansion of man outside of their home system. Earth at the time was overpopulated and many jumped at the chance to leave the planet, despite the risks.

Within 300 years, nearly 50 planets had been colonized. Earth's population had stabilized and was starting to decrease as space travel became more and more affordable.

During the first 500 years of colonization, three planets rose to prominence. Andromeda Prime, the first successfully colonized planet, closest to Earth and the most like it in temperament. Zamin, the largest of a group of planets knows as the Orion cluster. It was a Jupiter class with the planet's atmosphere similar to those found in high altitudes on Earth.

The third and still most important player in space politics was Earth. The smallest and least populated of the three, the original home world still held sway over a great many of the colonies. Especially those closest to it.

It was only a matter of time before the power struggle between the three grew into armed conflict. During the War of the Colonies millions died and many of the early settlements were destroyed as Zamin emerged as the new dominate force in known space. Earth was decimated and Andromeda Prime became nearly uninhabitable.

Zamin sent a new wave of explores further into the galaxy and for nearly 800 years man experience a golden age of growth and scientific development. A vast Republic was formed of hundreds of planets, Zamin still being the dominate force. But human kind's love of conflict rose again and the Old Republic exploded into war nearly 1000 years ago. The Orion cluster fell as humanity fractured into several different smaller republics, each assigned a number after the Great War.

Myka was from the Colo Colony and had moved with her family to Capital Planet as a young child. Their republic, Number 13, was one of the smaller ones on what was considered the outskirts of the known galaxy. She often wondered what it would have been like living during the Golden Age, where new discovers seemed to happen daily. When some of the greatest works of literature, science and philosophy had been written. (She even had her battered copy of Singh's Treatise on the Nature of Man on this mission).

Nowadays discover and exploration seemed to have given way to survival and maintaining the status quo. Exploration was more for new sources of ore or to mine old technology on dead worlds than for discovery.

Myka sighed. Wonder, it seemed, wasn't endless.

"Kid, you okay?" Dee asked from the doorway. She'd been quietly observing the Officer for a few minutes as the younger woman was lost in thought.

"Sorry," she blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"The case?"

"Not really," Myka rested her head in her hand. The other Officer sat down across from her, setting a couple of large brown bags between them.

"I hope one of those has coffee in it."

"Of course," Dee scoffed. "And a tasty snack from that food stand I told you about." She began to open one of the bags. "So if you were not really thinking about the case…"

"Well," Myka leaned back, scratching her head, "I was thinking about The Golden Age versus today."

"Really? You strike me as more of a realist Officer Bering, not someone who longs for the supposed glory days of the past."

"I did grow up the daughter of an Archivist, so I know the past wasn't always glorious," Myka reached for the large cup Dee had just pulled from one of the bags. "Unlike this coffee."

The other woman chuckled.

"But sometimes I think there has to be more that just this. The daily grind."

"Looking for a bit of magic amidst the mundane?"

"Something like that," Myka sipped her coffee. "I guess this case has pulled out my sentimental side."

"You don't need some long lost trinket to find something special," Dee looked over at Myka.

"I suppose," Myka replied absently. Dee continued to study her.

"See something you like Officer?"

"I do, but not for myself."

Myka stopped the cup halfway to her mouth. "How much did she tell you?"

"Enough back story to make me question. The look on your face told me when HG walked into the room this morning gave me the answer."

"I see." She sighed. "And now you think we can't work this case together."

"Pfft, please. This has nothing to do with the case. This has to do with my partner."

Dee leaned forward, resting her forearms on the table. "It took almost a year before we discussed Marino. And another six months for her to give me the unofficial version because I knew there had to be more to an Officer of the caliber of HG Wells coming to the end of the universe like she did."

Dee raised a hand, forestalling Myka's reply. "It took me almost another year, and a fair amount of booze, for her to tell me about you."

"I've always wondered a bit about you since that night. If you really did return the feelings Helena raved about. And I have to admit I was a bit worried about you coming here. How we could pick up the pieces after you'd left again."

"And now I know that there'll be damage on both sides after you visit," Dee shook her head. "Which leads me to only one conclusion," she paused.

"How can we get HG off this rust bucket and back with you?"

Myka couldn't help but smile.

The door was yanked open and a frazzled looking Todd hurried into the room.

"Dee," he wheezed. "Come with me. HG's been shot."

Myka paled as the other Officer stood quickly. She glanced back at the frozen woman.

"Officer Bering," Dee snapped, "let's go."

With a nod she followed pair out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Report!" Dee barked, startling the Control Officer at the door to the infirmary.

"Ma'am," he nodded, "this way. Officer's Lattimer and Wells arrived approximately 15 minutes ago. Lattimer suffered some space burns, a minor head injury and a fractured hand. Wells' suit had been punctured by a bullet hole. She is currently in prep for surgery."

"Where is Lattimer?" Myka asked.

"He is in med room 2 with McShane and Wolcott."

"I know the way, thank you CO." Dee looked at a worried Todd. "I need you to pull every scrap of data off of their logs, ship and suits."

"Okay," he paused.

"I'll keep you updated," Dee reached up and squeezed his shoulder.

A tense looking McShane greeted them outside the med room. "The doc's with him now."

"What happened?" Dee asked.

"HG and Lattimer were investing one of the potential suspects. After the interview, HG decided to dig a bit deeper and found a hidden mining shaft. Lattimer's pretty out of it, but from what I could gather they found a link to the next stop on the artifact trail."

"They were discovered by the miner and a fire fight ensued," Wolcott added as he joined the group. "HG shoved Lattimer out of the way."

"Such the hero," Dee shook her head.

"I just came from the surgery bay, she's in there now. The doctor's think she'll pull through just fine."

"And the site?"

"Unknown," McShane stood. "Wolcott and I will rustle up a view volunteers to secure the asteroid and start the investigation."

"I'm coming with you," Myka's tone brokered no argument.

"You're needed here Officer Bering," Dee replied. "No one knows this case better than you and we'll need everything we can get on this suspect. Plus, Lattimer and Wells will need to see a friendly face when they wake up. I'll go."

"I'm sorry Officer Olivaw," Myka began.

"I hate to do this but I outrank you so I'm going," Dee cut her off. "Crowley and Charlie will need a full report as well, and that's something I'm not good at. Investigating is."

"Fine."

"Boys?" Dee motioned for McShane and Wolcott to follow her.

"What exactly is your rank?" Wolcott asked as they left the medical bay.

"High enough."

* * *

Myka slowly pushed open the door to Pete's room.

"Officer?" the doctor looked up from the pad he was studying.

"Bering. And you are?"

"Doctor Valda," he looked down at the pad again. "Your friend Officer Lattimer should be fine. We sedated him to reset the hand and treat the burns. The burns will take a few days to heal completely."

"And his hand?"

"On the home world he'd be fine by the end of the day," Valda sighed. "But we're a bit behind here in tech, so in about a week we'll be able to remove the cast. After that he should be good to go."

"That's great." Myka looked over at her friend and first partner in Major Crimes.

"He'll be waking up soon," the doctor switched off the pad and moved to go.

"Would it be possible for you to update me on Officer Wells?"

"Well," Valda paused, "technically I'm not the doctor on that case."

"I understand. But I would appreciate if you could give me any news."

"Hmm," he pulled open the screen. "I suppose I could for a friend of Officer Wells. She helped me out of a sticky situation a couple of years ago. Give me just a minute to access her file."

Myka sat down in a chair close to Pete's bed.

"So," Valda asked without looking up. "You know HG from the home world? I know all of the Officers stationed here, so I assumed you're part of that task force that arrived the other day."

"Is nothing here a secret?"

"Nope," he smiled. "Small town in the middle of nowhere space. So you and HG?"

"She worked with my husband for many years. Before he was killed."

"Ah," he glanced over at her. "So you're THAT Myka Bering." He turned back to the pad. "Interesting."

Before she could press him further.

"HG took a small caliber bullet to the shoulder. The space suit slowed the impact so the damage was less than it could have been. She'll be out of surgery and awake in a couple of hours." The pad beeped.

"Looks like I'm needed elsewhere. If you need anything just hit the com and someone will be here. Nice to meet you Officer Bering."

Myka leaned back into the chair and settled in to wait. Since she was going to be here a while, she opened a remote access to her file data base though the com device every Officer wore on their wrist. The smaller letters made it slower reading, especially without her glasses, but she wasn't one to sit idly. Helena had been shot for what she discovered and Myka would make sure that the other woman's pain wasn't for nothing.

Pete's eyes flew open and frantically looked around the room. A bevy of machines began to squawk as he slowly sat up, trying to clear the dizziness in his head.

He remembered the secret room, the artifact cache, struggling with a giant man that appeared out of nowhere, HG getting shot and dragging them both to the shuttle. Auto pilot must have brought them both back to the station.

"Pete! Get back in that bed!" Myka hurried over and helped him lay back down.

"Hey Mykes, how's HG?"

"She's in recovery. I'm going to see her shortly." She looked her friend over, "can you tell me what happened? McShane told us you guys discovered the next link in the transport chain?"

"It was all HG," Pete grinned, "Did you know she's the one who busted the Zephyrs? Man, that's so awesome."

"I did," Myka nodded, "but what did you find on the asteroid?"

"Well HG figured out that this guy grew up in Old City and used the same trick the Z's did. There were a bunch of crates, most empty, but a few had weird looking stuff in them."

"Artifacts?"

"I think so. But before we could dig deeper I got a bad feeling. This guy came at us out of nowhere. He must have been hiding out down there. Then Paige comes in guns blazing. HG shoves me out of the way, takes out Paige. The other guy disappears." He lets out a frustrated grunt. "I chased him down a side tunnel that was a dead end. When I got back I saw that HG's been shot. I wasn't feeling so hot myself and we headed back here."

"Dee took McShane and Wolcott out to secure the site. Hopefully they will find something."

"Wells is good," Pete leaned further into the bed. "I can see why she was in Major Crimes. Such a waste of talent out here on this relic."


End file.
